levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Potions
Are Potions consumable? I don't want to waste mine if they are. If they are this page needs to indicate that. -Xick 21:49, July 17, 2010 (UTC) : What do you refer to when you say consumable ? - Sidharth Raveendran 21:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :: The Quest gave me 5. Consumable potions would mean that would use up 5 potions when I take 5 turns. -Xick 16:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Yes, sadly the potions are consumable. :-( - Sidharth Raveendran 16:26, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Missing Liquid Candy Shake is missing from the list. Also now that this list is over 20 items it might be better to re-organize it along the same lines as Energy. -Xick (talk) 08:16, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :Is the list even required here? All potions have they're individual pages, wouldn't it be better to keep just the summary table, like in Weapons and Armor pages?--Silver123 10:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. Also, I think small thumbnail pictures might be more appropriate (like the ones you added to the armor page). It would be more consistent with the other equipment pages, it would make the table smaller and one can find large pictures on the potion pages anyway. ::Hmm... maybe the rest of the page should go. I personally prefer the larger images. If you want to make them smaller I think it would be easier to scale down the images that are already on the page, rather than uploading all the 47px images from the game. I think we need to badger someone else to get in on these discussions. I'd rather have a triumvirate for making decisions like removing large amounts of contents from pages. Also, if we remove the longer entries for potions on this page how is it rational to keep them on the energy page. -Xick (talk) 07:58, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Energies don't have their own pages, so it's perfectly rational. For example, Drink Me potion page contains all the information found on Potions#Drink_Me and more. On the other hand, Basic Energy doesn't have it's own page and redirects to Energy#Basic Energy. In a similar manner, Weapons page contains a list (in a table) of all weapons with some basic characteristics. There's no need for another list with weapon descriptions etc, since anyone can find more details by following the weapon name link. --Silver123 11:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::Maybe it's time that all the energies get their own pages as well. If you agree, we should start a topic on the Community Portal. -Xick (talk) 19:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm just not sure if that's really necessary, even though that energy list is getting too long. It would also mean adjusting the equipment template.Silver123 08:42, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't mess with the equipment template, I'd create a new energy template based on the equipment one. -Xick (talk) 09:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Ok, but I think you should start a topic on the community portal first and maybe make a testing template or something. On topic, what to do with this page and it's list of potions?--Silver123 18:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I think if we can get one more active editor to agree then we should remove everything below the tables. -Xick (talk) 05:42, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Smaller pictures Anyone want to upload the smaller pictures? I find those unnessecarily too big for the page. Ahjteam 18:52, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :the smaller images are the same as the current images, so instead of uploading all the images again you could resize the current images to 47px. -Xick (talk) 22:09, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Also, the links to the appropriate individual potion pages could be added to all the images. -Xick (talk) 22:11, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sellable Potions? Hey, I was wondering if anyone knew of could add the info for which potions are sellable and for how much. I'm trying to figure out gold farming in LL, but sadly, there really is no info to be found anywhere, and I figure it might be more worthwhile to craft potions with my millions of resources and sell them, if that option is available. Since the Potions tab does appear when you choose to Sell in a Shop, I imagine there's at least one that sellable. 15:46, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Lindy :I tried going to the shop (tried Eserton & Mangled Swamp) and I don't even see the potions tab on sell screen, just on the buying screen.--Silver123 16:32, October 12, 2011 (UTC)